The Young Guns Guide to the Galaxy
by Chaosblazer
Summary: An explanation of various aspects of my and others stories told through Slade and the Young Guns, with some humorous twists thrown in.
1. The Concept of Dimensions

Disclaimer:I do not own most of animes, games, etc mentioned in this work, I do own the concept of the Source, Primordial Drakon, Kuraz Hikari, Caius Zuul, the Young Guns and other characters in this fic.

This is esstentially how I veiw the fictional universe, I know other people have takes on them, but this is reflected in both my stories as well as my friends Kanius, and Ford's stories as well. Should also be worth mentioning that this is more of a side project than a main story, some chapters will be short, others will be long.

Warning: If you haven't read Cross Generations on Kanius page, there will be some slight spoilers, also for Persona Vein and Urban Legends.

 **The Young Guns Guide to the Galaxy**

 **Chapter 1: The Concept of Dimensions.**

 _ **Pocket Space Library/?**_

From the darkness emerges Slade Matrix in his ninja gear into a library setting, sitting in a chair he looks up. "Greetings mortals, it's not often we get "visitors" but there are times when things need to be explained in detail, after the recent ordeals with the bastard Zeed X, we've felt it necessary to enlighten people on certain aspects of the fictional universe, at least from the eyes of our creator." Darkstar entered.

"All because one prick did something he shouldn't have?" Slade sighed.

"That prick was a multi-dimensional being, if I, or should I say our creator had known that detail sooner, he wouldn't have gotten the chance to get into the Source and tamper with it, but let's start from the beginning, what is the Source you may ask? Try to imagine a large sphere, with smaller sphere's surrounding it, each sphere being a "prime dimension" connected to each other floating around the Source Sphere, which occasionally produces more dimensions that interlock into the right places, seeing as the stronger the dimension the closer it is to the Source so for example Dragon Ball would be close due to how strong the universe is, but something like say Hamtaro would be alot further out due to it being more peaceful, though there have been cases when more powerful dimensions were forced out of place due to outside tampering, though they will eventually get back in place.

"Like when the Gaurdian's threw up thier chaos wall, and sent dimensions like Dragon Ball to the outer realms?" Darkstar noted.

"Yeah, but it wasn't the only one, of course not all dimensions link up to the source. As you know some dimensions float far away from the Source and stand out on thier own like this universe for example. The dimensions code is _**PV-CV-19**_ , this dimension is all by it's lonesome but incorperates elements from Persona as well as other anime's into itself, however compared to a prime dimension it's pretty small."

"Yeah because prime dimensions have nucleus like cores with each atom on the nucleus being it's own dimension." Slade nodded to this, as Darkstar pointed out one thing, as they viewed the dimension two beings, one a dark mass of tentacles with an eyeball and a glowing sphere of light surrounded by angel wings were floating around the _**PV-CV-19**_ dimension. "What are those two doing out of the smash dimension?"

"Probably trying to recruit Joker, since he is going to be in smash, sure they might able to let this joker know about it, maybe Max Payne style to be funny..."

"Yourin a fighting game Joker." Darkstar chuckled. "Now talk to your gun!"

"But they ain't getting in there no matter how hard they try, that dimension has been locked down by it's creator, some dimensions are like that, but others aren't, after all look at the triad."

"You mean where Ken comes from?" Slade nodded as they showed the triad dimensions, three dimensions linked to each other deeply, however a few other dimensions were linked to them as well, two stemming from XLR-08, and two more connected to all three. "Thanks to that asshole Yuki Terumi, Ken ended up linking two dimensions up that shouldn't be linked up, and connected links aren't easy to break." Darkstar noticed something.

"How come the YYDGM-01 dimension seems bigger than the other two?" Slade sighed.

"Zeed X's tampering with it's respective galaxy cauldron in the Source, while normal people can't get in, it's not hard for a multi-dimensional being to get into the Source, but maintaining focus in there is hard as fucking hell due to the fact that you get shown images of what the Source wants you to see, when the heroes chased him down they were so focused on fighting him that they weren't effected by the source until the fight was over...of course Zeed X still did something he shouldn't have."

"Why didn't he just go for the core if he wanted to destroy all fiction is what I don't get?" Darkstar wondered.

"Probably because he couldn't find the damn thing, it's like a needle in a haystack that moves around faster than light, there's only one way to lock it down to try and destroy it, and i'd rather not disclose that fact, still Zeed X's actions have reprocutions, now if anything too severe happens in the YYDGM-01 universe which is now the apex dimension of the three, the other two of the triad will be affected, and by extension this could hurt those other linked worlds as well."

"Surely Ken can handle any problems though."

"When he wakes up maybe, but that all depends, he's become strong enough to the point where fighting someone on the caliber of that new broly who appeared recently, could potentially break reality just like me and Blazer, even so, they are probably going to need him to deal with whatever is coming, but not the first wave." Darkstar sighed.

"I feel like there's one more thing to discuss."

"You mean temporal waves that come off the Source every once in a while and basically turns characters into deadpool since it bestows them knowledge of the fourth wall, and can occasionally allow them to meet thier creators? I may have been hit by one but I hope to never meet my creator, i'd prefer not knowing things I shouldn't, heck look at poor Tai from DF-616, he met his creator and effectively lost his life as a result."

"I thought he still had seven years to live?"

"Seven years ain't that long, it's been alot longer than that, that you, me and the others have existed."

"So about the Source, how did it come into being again?" Slade shrugged.

"It's been there since people in the "Real world" started writing fictional works, that's a no brainer, and yes I know there was one for the DC universe, but this one is all encompassing."

"So what's the next topic to discuss?" Slade shrugged.

"I dunno, but next time we need to bring more people in here since just the two of us is kind of boring, at least until we get to discussing the Gaurdians."

"Agreed." with that the two left the "Library."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

:Like I said not all chapters of this story are going to be long, and this is just a side project explaining stuff.

Indeed what topic shall be discussed next.

For anyone who doesn't get the Max Payne joke, in the first game Max had two nightmare sequences where he was told he was in a graphic novel and then a computer game, and subsequently answering a phone nearby turned into his gun which was so funny.

Kanius and Ford, I hope you enjoy the nods to your stories, until next time peace out.


	2. The Law of Equivilent Exchange, and Free

Disclaimer:I do not own most of animes, games, etc mentioned in this work, I do own the concept of the Source, Primordial Drakon, Kuraz Hikari, Caius Zuul, the Young Guns and other characters in this fic.

This is esstentially how I veiw the fictional universe, I know other people have takes on them, but this is reflected in both my stories as well as my friends Kanius, and Ford's stories as well. Should also be worth mentioning that this is more of a side project than a main story, some chapters will be short, others will be long.

Got some interesting guests this time.

 **The Young Guns Guide to the Galaxy**

 **Chapter 2: The Law of Equivilent Exchange, and Free Will?**

 _ **Pocket Space Library/?**_

"So this is where you two have been lately?" Blazer asked as he sat in a chair, Slade and Darkstar sat in other chairs.

"Yeah, so what are we going to talk about this time?" Darkstar asked.

"Before anything i'd like to bring in some others." snapping his fingers, Slade's eyes glowed, Tai(DF-616) suddenly found himself in the room, as did an astral projection of Kensuke Rainer.

"The heck!?" Tai wondered. "You guys? I was getting ready for the tournament of power."

"I'd ask how i'm here, but I gave up trying to question your powers a long time ago...dad..." Ken said, Slade sighed.

"Be thankful I can't bitchslap your ass like Nero did to Dante because your bodies not here, now on to the discussion, the law of Equivilient Exchange!" Darkstar sweatdropped.

"Shouldn't we be following up on our last discussion first?" Slade ignored him.

"A long time ago, I met this witch lady named Yuuko, she explained to me how thier are laws that must be followed when it comes to certain deals." Tai sweatdropped.

"You called me here for this?" Slade sighed.

"You might want to hear this out since you made such a deal yourself not to long ago Tai, after all you gave your life for power, and not even something you got to keep at that, does it feel nice to know you only have 7 years left on your life? Plus i'm assuming that you can't be wished back since that was never specified?" Tai sweatdropped.

"Yeah but still, I did what I had to do at the time." Blazer shrugged.

"Did you? I mean for what it's worth Ken probably could've done it, I mean he had Zeed X's number in a previous encounter." Tai was shocked as Ken vaguely remembered the afromentioned event.

"When was this!?"

"I sort of remember doing something after my dark side snapped that bitches arm like a twig but not much..."

"The ordeal with those Marvel robot expy's in his world." Darkstar thumbed to Ken.

"Are you guys pulling my chain here?" Tai questioned, all but Ken shook thier heads.

"Not this time, the only reason that asshole lived was because we had to intervene." this shocked Tai more. "We had too because despite being on "neutral" ground your creator wouldn't have allowed his destruction."

"Are you serious?" Slade nodded.

"Who knows, perhaps he wanted you to kill him as the chosen one since despite how many people were involved in that battle, you dealt the finishing blow, but back to the encounter at hand, had Ken scored that hit on him, he would've either died, or he would've been weakened enough to be taken out by one of those he ressurected, granted they would've died in the process, but still."

"That doesn't make sense, so he wouldn't let Ken take him out, and I lost most of my life as a result?"

"Put yourself in our shoes for a moment, having your life taken is probably an act of mercy compared to the price we have to pay for our powers, Darkstar not withstanding cause he's not like the rest of us." Blazer said ripping off his shirt, Slade shrugged and did the same, thier bodies were just as scarred as Ken's was if not worse.

"Holy shit!?" Slade nodded to Tai's outburst.

"We had to forfeit pleasures of the flesh, just as you had to forfeit most of your lifespan for the power you got, heck each time we transform new scars can form, or current ones can deepen, kind of makes it hard for us to..." Darkstar suddenly turned into Patrick from Spongebob and grabbed him. "GOD DAMMIT NOT NOW!"

"LOOK AT IT! LOOK AT IT! LOOK AT IT! I WANT ALL OF YOU TO LOOK AT IT!" everyone else sweatdropped, a giant mallet soon entered the room knocking Darkstar out causing all to sweatdrop more.

"As I was saying, makes it hard for us to think of having soul mates."

"You know Kotori once warned me if I ever went outside without a shirt, i'd probably be thrown in jail for indecent exposure due to the way my body is." Tai sweatdropped at this statement from Ken.

"Even though your stronger than her?" Ken shrugged.

"She's very adamant and passionate about her job, you break the law with her and she will see to it justice is served come hell or highwater even if it's only for a minor offense." Slade and Blazer focused and new shirts formed on them as Kiva entered and dragged Darkstar away.

"In any case, as you can see these are prime examples of equal exchange, of course there's also something i've also been meaning to ask you Tai, when you faced your creator, what did you feel when you made that choice?"

"What do you mean?" Slade sighed.

"I ask because you know, occasionally I get these blackouts and flashes of what I think was a previous life, where I had more pokemon, a few of which were abnormal, and was less restrictive about doing things, I think it's my creators way of telling me I might have been oh what's the word...retconned?"

"Where are you going with this?" Ken interjected.

"I often wonder, do "we" have free will in the actions we take, the choices "we" decide? Cause as powerful as we can be, it makes you wonder at times what are we?" Tai and Ken both gulped abit.

"Are you saying, I might not have had a choice in the matter of getting Ascendancy Instinct?" Tai asked, Slade nodded.

"I had a pretty good feeling even if you had said no, your creator would've forced the power on you, and in the end you scored the final kill, but at what price?" Tai put on a thoughtful look.

"So Ken could've killed him instead, and I could've had a full life?" Blazer shrugged.

"That's only one possibility, it's not all about Ken though dude, I mean yes given that he's a member of the light legacy he's not exactly someone who can just be thrust in a corner like a bit player when there is serious shit with a multi-dimensional being going down, nor is that power needed 24/7, all we're saying is that Zeed X likely would've been killed in the same vein by getting blasted by everyone who was still alive going all out, and for you Tai, that might have been a better choice, but we'll never know."Slade nodded to this.

"Of course the first thing Ken needs to worry about when he wakes up his girlfriend's issues." Ken sighed.

"So those dreams of her going rouge weren't just dreams, why?"

"Perhaps more tampering beyond our existances like usual, you always wonder why I say we got screwed at birth, now you might have a better understanding." Slade said, Tai shrugged.

"Can I go now?"

"Sure, besides you need to focus on that tournament." Tai pointed at Ken.

"What's gonna happen to him?" Slade shrugged.

"Nothing he's not even really here, and by the way Tai for joining our festive chat you will not tell anyone what discussed or you can expect a visit ok?." Slade said with a glare making Tai nervous, he nodded as Blazer opened a portal and he walked through it, before Ken could say anything he vanished giving Slade the finger, who returned the gesture.

"So what happens now?" Blazed asked, Slade shrugged.

"Who knows, perhaps next time we'll talk about Kuraz and Caius more, and maybe I can get those two in here."

"Kevin and Pastel?" Blazer asked.

"Perhaps if thier not busy with thier trainees." with that the two vanished from the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know I havent been as active lately, but as you get older it gets harder.

I was going to save this for later, but there were just so many ideas to get out now

As most of you who have been following my stories can see, the price is on the wall for the power my characters have, everything has a price.

Slade's "Flashes" are a reference to the fact i used to have several stories about him (under another name) on this site, however due to conflicts with another writer who's character i was using (and who i will not name) I was forced to effectively scrap those stories entirely, thinking about it was probably for the best since as Slade said he's better now than he was then.

The question of the ages, do fictional characters have true free will?

Finally a couple of name drops, these two characters are ones i've had in back up for a long time, looking forward to debuting them.

Of course that's assuming Sekiro doesn't kill me first, also if anyone caught the DMC5 reference kudos.

until next time peace out.


	3. The Legend of the Primordial Gods

Disclaimer:I do not own most of animes, games, etc mentioned in this work, I do own the concept of the Source, Primordial Drakon, Kuraz Hikari, Caius Zuul, the Young Guns and other characters in this fic.

This is esstentially how I veiw the fictional universe, I know other people have takes on them, but this is reflected in both my stories as well as my friends Kanius, and Ford's stories as well. Should also be worth mentioning that this is more of a side project than a main story, some chapters will be short, others will be long.

Got some interesting guests this time, Two OC's who've been on my "backburner" for a while, who belong to me, Kevin Starforge and Pastel Briar.

 **The Young Guns Guide to the Galaxy**

 **Chapter 3: The Legend of the Primordial Gods.**

 _ **Pocket Space Library/?**_

 _Those Black Ascendant fuckers are getting on my nerves, regardless of thier continuity, very tempted to force the alter Ken trigger AI and break his counterpart like Jiren did to Zamasu in that Heroes universe._ Slade thought as a portal opened, from it came a black haired man who was in his late teens with black hair, wearing a white suit fitted for battle and glasses on his face, with him was a half human, half rabbit girl with dark blue hair, wearing a simple sailor school outfit. "Kevin, Pastel, it's been a while." Kevin poked his glasses upwards.

"Thinking about fighting someone? I can tell by your facial expression." he asked, Slade sighed.

"Not so much me, but rather helping someone I know who's been abit of a trouble causer fight some annoying pricks." Pastel sighed.

"Tenma?" Slade shook his head.

"Nope, found a light legacy survivor, who by extension just so happens to be one of Kuraz' sons, therefore i'm technically his dad, before we discuss that, how have you two been lately? Any good students on the rise?" he asked.

"Some, things have definitely improved since the incident with Tenma Kou, alot more people have come forward to help keep dimensions in order, we've got more fighters, and Pastel's been training alot of magical girls with her Semblence, though obviously thier not needed to the extreme you and your friends the Young Guns do, I mean the whole ordeal with the Gaurdians was insane and we didn't even have to be there." Slade sighed.

"You killed one of them yourself you know, sure took a while for her to die though after you plunged those quincy esque arrows of yours through her heart and lungs." Pastel sweatdropped.

"So what is this place? It feels calming?" Slade sighed at her question.

"A place me and the others created to share thoughts on various subjects, while your here why don't we talk about the three primordial gods."

"You mean Kuraz, Caius and Tenma?" Kevin asked fiddling with his glasses again.

"Yeah those three, in the beginning though only Kuraz and Caius existed, Tenma came about due to the fusion of thier energies, creating chaos energy and by extension Chaos Miasma."

"That purple smoke that increases someone's offense, but lowers their defense and judgement ability?" Pastel asked again. Slade nodded.

"Yeah of course, the two were created by the Source to be peace keepers, but even they couldn't control Tenma's emergence." Kevin thought of something.

"Speaking of the Source, Pastel had a dream that a while back some groups of people entered it, and did something in there?" Slade sighed.

"Yes, that is correct, some douchebag calling himself Zeed X got in, and tampered with the galaxy cauldron of one of three dimensions seemingly linked with each other, rest assured not only has the Source evolved from that ordeal and made sure that the same thing can't happen again, but we've taken precautions that if someone tampers with the source again without consent, thier going to learn what Hakai means up close and personal, regardless of who they are." Kevin and Pastel sighed at this.

"You never change." Pastel said.

"You know back to the gods, i'm assuming Kuraz and Caius moved on from thier reincarnations, since Caius found his true body and all, Kuraz on the other hand..." Slade sighed at Kevin's point.

"To be fair, Tenma tricked the two into fighting with one another, which of course was after they created those time space gems with Pastel's ancestor's help and such." Pastel sweatdropped being reminded of this.

"That's right only someone of my bloodline with full consent can use those gems to find the true core of the source, since that's where the power to grant wishes comes from." Slade shrugged.

"Not that it matters, wishes have only been made on those things twice so far, and the recharge time on them is so stupidly long...but back to the gods, yes Tenma tricked the two, and as a result Kuraz was flat out killed, and Caius got imprisoned in a sword, and Tenma went on his purge killing off most of the Light Legacy and Dark Dynasty people, and if he didn't confront them directly he would influence others to do so like a certain whore my "son" had to deal with." Kevin sighed.

"That takes me back, you ended up pulling that sword out and Caius and you formed a pact..."

"...to live and help him find his true body in exchange for living, and you hunted me down several times, lost count on how many times you tried sniping me with your quincy bow, and then there's Zetsuei...of course once we met Pastel we stopped fighting each other." Pastel sighed.

"That's not a good thing to think about you know." she said as they continued.

"Caius was a fun guy for what it was worth, man did he enjoy laying verbal smackdowns on heroes who tried to jump us becuase they were like. "Omg Darkness equals evil! Closest i've ever gotten to meeting Kuraz was in dreams, and even then those feel more like flashbacks." Kevin sighed.

"That brings us to you and Blazer, you two have inherited thier powers in full by this point, and happen to be like Alucard if i'm not mistaken?"

"You mean the fact we're covered with layers of light and darkness like he was with souls, and by unleashing our full potential we become strong as hell, but more vulnerable to death? Sounds about right."

"So now, what about Tenma? Isn't his soul still alive?" Pastel asked.

"That's the thing, souls like ours can't truly die, just move on to another body at best, of course if he does come back we'll be ready, at the very least he can't reform that cheap ass weapon of his anymore, we made sure of that with the wish to Primordial Drakon." Kevin nodded.

"He called it "Contradiction" it could become a clear like barrier that could block out any form of attack, be it Ki, Magic or just pure phyiscal force, and form it into a blade that couldn't be broken and could destroy normal weaponry with ease.

"The problem was over time, with every passing fight it started to weaken, because it needed time to regenerate that he didn't give it, and sure normal weapons couldn't stand up to it, but holy weapons, keyblades and lightsabers could stand up to at least." Slade concurred.

"I still wish I saw how he died, from what you two told me, it wasn't pretty." Slade laughed.

"The idiot realised he was losing, we just so happened to be in a dragon ball universe during the big battle with Kid Buu, he fused his body with Kid Buu, and the fusion did give him more power at first, but it quickly backfired and I grabbed him in a full nelson when Goku threw the giant spirit bomb, and to top it off, I summoned the Ghostbusters through one of my gates, and they crossed the streams." Kevin and Pastel both sweatdropped.

"You died from the explosion too remember." Kevin said, Slade shrugged.

"And got to be revived because of it, overkill is a blessing especially since the Ghostbusters eat gods for breakfest, heck they could probably entrap that stupid black triad with thier traps." this made Kevin and Pastel sweatdrop.

"Who are you talking about again?" Slade shrugged.

"Nothing, in any case it was a fun little chat, maybe next time we can discuss those time space gems, and who knows maybe i'll bring "my son" in as well so you can meet his stupid ass." Pastel sweatdropped.

"What's his name?"

"Kensuke Rainer, although he prefers Ken, he's about a year or two younger than Kevin is." Kevin nodded.

"Look forward to that then." he said as he and Pastel started to leave.

"Keep up the training you two." they nodded and left through a portal, Blazer entered the room shortly after.

"I feel like I was supposed to be here for some reason." Slade shrugged.

"Well the others already left, maybe next time." he replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know I haven't updated in a while, but I don't like schedules, and to be honest alot of stuff is going on soon here, such as my brother coming down for a visit, and us getting new flooring put in.

Reference to Dragon Ball Ascendancy in the beginning, awesome story.

Kevin Starforge comes from a dimension akin to that of Dragon Ball Xenoverse, where people train to become warriors that help maintain dimensional order (obviously not to the exteme of the Young Guns) Pastel now lives there, but as you can tell she is from one of the many RWBY universes, what is her semblence? Perhaps it shall be shown someday, Kevin meanwhile has quincy powers from bleach, but also his own Zetseui from S-cry-ed, you can tell he and Ken used to go at it alot.

More information about the gods of light and darkness, as well as some background information on Tenma Kou, any guesses who Slade was referring to? lol.

Yeah Slade got killed before (twice, the second one was mentioned here) never fuck with the ghostbusters.

The Source has been put under scrutiny following Zeed X's assault, I would not advise further tampering.

Until next time readers peace out.


	4. Weapons Discussion, and Further Payment

Disclaimer:I do not own most of animes, games, etc mentioned in this work, I do own the concept of the Source, Primordial Drakon, Kuraz Hikari, Caius Zuul, the Young Guns and other characters in this fic.

This is esstentially how I veiw the fictional universe, I know other people have takes on them, but this is reflected in both my stories as well as my friends Kanius, and Ford's stories as well. Should also be worth mentioning that this is more of a side project than a main story, some chapters will be short, others will be long.

Kevin is coming back for this one, also Ken.

 **The Young Guns Guide to the Galaxy**

 **Chapter 4: Weapons Discussion, and Further Payment Conflict.**

 _ **Pocket Space Library/?**_

A spiritual version of Ken stood across from Kevin, the two seemed on edge until Slade and Darkstar entered the room. "You two gonna say something?"

"Why the heck is he a spirit? Not only that but he's clearly older than you are." Kevin asked, Slade sighed.

"His physical body is locked in a stasis chamber right now, not much he can do otherwise, and I didn't find out about his Light connection for a while so shoot me, it just means that he had more of a productive life than I did, at least till the day fate came to screw us." Ken sighed.

"You keep fucking bringing me here dad...then again i've been having nightmare's lately about Orcus, like she's been doing things she shouldn't be."

"Look your girlfriend's crossed over to the darkside, and if you want to do something about it? Then go John Wick or Ghost Rider on her father when you wake up." Darkstar said, making Kevin sigh.

"I forgot about that, you have access to the Penance Stare don't you?" Slade nodded.

"Yeah but I don't like using it unless i'm really pissed at someone, and don't want to beat them within an inch of thier life, and even then it stings my eyes if I go there, about as much as using atomic radiation blasts hurt the throat and make me thirsty." Darkstar sighed. "Worth pointing out, even though Ken can use it too, it probably woudln't work on digital entities like that troll Zeed X, and Ken doesn't feel comfortable about killing humans after some lasting incidents, then again if I wouldn't want to be his girlfriends father when he wakes up." Ken sighed as Darkstar spoke up.

"You know shouldn't we have gotten Sarge in here for this one, we're talking about various weapons from across the universe right?" Slade sighed.

"The guy has just about every non bladed weapon one could think of in his many caches, and it's not like we can't discuss this more later, i'd rather we just talk about our personal favs for now."

"I already know what yours is going to be, the motherfucking Caster Gun from the Outlaw Star universe." Kevin said to Slade who held up his custom painted model.

"What can I say, a gun that discharges magic is a badass weapon." Kevin sighed.

"Still can't believe you managed to combine the Caster Shells with an Infinite Bullet case kit from the Resident evil world." Slade smirked more.

"Probably would've figured out a way to do that either way, he's the second most tech savy person in our group next to Sarge, not to mention got Kiva to transfer the siphoning power of the 9 and 13 shells into the 4 so that it does more damage, but so does the drawback.." Darkstar said.

"What about you, what's your favorite style of weapon?" Kevin asked Ken, Ken looked at his fists.

"I would have to say these? I mean i've got a sword but still..." this confused Slade.

"What about those assassin blades? I still remember seeing you fucking singing while using them once?" he asked, Slade sighed.

"Sis said that kind of attire wouldn't work in everyday public, especially the blades." Darkstar shook his head.

"That doesn't surprise me, then again I feel the same way about my claws, but nothing beats these." He pulled out two short lightsabers, one had a white color, the other was black.

"Well in your hands anyway, me and Blazer don't really got much of a feel for using those, even though we can in rather "constructive" ways." he said with a grin forming on his face.

"Would you not fucking saying that way?" Slade wanted to punch Ken but held back.

"Do you have to cuss every five seconds?" he retorted as Kevin sweatdropped looking at Darkstar.

"Do I even want to know what they do with em?" Darkstar shrugged putting his lightsabers away.

"Probably not, heck even I don't want to remember what happened to the last couple of dark jedi who attacked us when we went to one of the Star Wars universes, think what happened to that wolf dick Yamato was bad...oh that was nothing in comparison."

"Can we please not bring them up, thinking about it only makes me think of the reprocutions that Tai is going to face soon, and how wrong it kind of is."

"Tai from the digimon series?" Kevin asked.

"This one comes from a universe where he is essentially portrayed as Goku, he fuses with his digimon to become Omega X and essentially everyone there fights like people out of Dragon Ball Z and beyond, the "Yamato" Darkstar mentioned is thier version of Matt." Kevin mused at this.

"Sounds like a crazy world." Slade thumbed to Ken.

"He's from a world connected to it, but technically originated from a third connected world, which is the world that got tampered with from inside the source by that joker Zeed X." Kevin thought more about this.

"What does this have to do with the Tai though?"

"His creator force payed him a visit, and without fully detailing the outline of what was going to happen, offered him thier equivilent of Ultra Instinct, but at the price of him having only 7 years to live, and i'm assuming no reincarnation, but that's not good enough balance for the source." this confused Ken.

"What are you talking about?" Slade sighed.

"We've been over this before, everything has a price tag. The Source didn't exactly like being tampered with, and as compensation for messing with your home universe more so than the others, everyone that was there who came from your universe, including you should've had a hand in ending Zeed X's life, but Tai just flat out blasted him, effectively taking all the credit for himself, so the Source is going to make him pay on his creators behalf for going to far with the dues ex machina, after all we've met our creator, but he never directly tampered with our fights like Tai's did, also the Source is not going to allow the tampering to be unchanged either."

"What's going to happen?" Darkstar asked.

"Simple, when his seven years are up, he might end flat out vanishing from existance, and no one will see him again." Ken gulped.

"Is there no way to stop it?" Slade mused.

"There are two options, but it comes down to if his creator is willing to fix this through the parallel retelling going on right now." Darkstar sighed.

"Don't you mean abridging?" he asked, Slade nodded looking at Ken.

"It's like this, right now there is a "retelling" of your ordeals that happened before you went under, like if things had gone down differently." Kevin chuckled.

"Not much different from how my dimension works, but in this case it's basically it's one big ass anomaly, but it can't alter everything." Slade nodded.

"Too many changes would effect the current time line, but the only way this Tai could live beyond his seven year death sentance is for a change to occur, heck he might even be able to be reincarnated, but that all depends." Ken sighed.

"Get to the fucking point dad." Slade growled.

"When you wake the fuck up, you better pray I ain't there...all that has to happen is this Parallel Tai must become self aware of what his current self has done, and then refuse the choice of his creator, and allow everyone else from your home universe to destroy that stupid troll in his steed, by doing so, the parallel Tai could be brought to the current one and by the parallel one giving the normal one the information he didn't get from going into the deal, he could use that knowledge to try and change his fate and and potentially even be up for reincarnation so that his eventual wife Sora could be happy, considering how things are, he would've gotten Ascendancy Instinct eventually anyway, unlocking it so early for such a heafty fee, especially to beat one entity, just seems wrong." Kevin thought about something.

"What's the other method?" Slade sighed.

"This method wouldn't get him reincarnated for sure, but if he was to form a connection like what Ken's done with a few universes, it would stablize him from being erased, but the catch is it has to be a dimension of strong energies, and yes that would mean going in, meeting and fighting alongside those who roam there."

"How is the Parallel Tai supposed to find out about all this?" Kevin asked, Slade sighed.

"Well I think we've interfered enough, perhaps though his creator could tell him of this when he offers him the choice, what happens from there is up to fate to decide." with that Slade stood up. "Besides in away his creator used the source behind our creators back, despite being warned it's not just something one can simply tamper with, then there was the fact we had to step in and prevent him from dying even though he clearly blinked in the face of death, in any case that's enough for now." the others stood up.

"Next time I want to discuss the list." Darkstar said, this confused Ken.

"What list?"

"The list of people across the multiverse you don't fuck with, and Zeed X would never get on that list." Kevin realized something.

"I never got to talk about my favorite weapon!"

"You use energy bows for just about everything so what's the point?" Slade retorted as everyone vanished from the room, Slade going last.

"Everything has a price, even being alive."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You know with more games coming it gets harder to even do this, but i'm not going to quit anytime soon.

Kanius and Ford, please don't be angry, but you two did kind of do that (tampering with an idea of mine that I didn't want to be) without telling me, I know you two wanted to keep most of Cross Gen a secret and those secrets lead to one of the best damn stories ever, but this could be considered my payment from you two for doing that.

I will admit that some of the things said do feel opinionated, but if I had never done this, then I would never find the courage to say it, because I don't want to risk losing you guys as friends, but there some writing decisions I've questioned heavily, and after deep reflection, I wanted to touch on them.

As far as weapons go, yeah Slade's GOAT is his caster gun, Ken is his fists (especially after having to retire his assassin blades, i miss the hood) Darkstar his lightsabers and claws (Darkstar please tell me i got that right.) and Kevin: energy bows since he is a quincy.

next time comes the list of people across the universe that even my characters don't want to fuck with, hope you all look forward to that

until next time, peace out.


	5. The List of The Untouchable's

Disclaimer:I do not own most of animes, games, etc mentioned in this work, I do own the concept of the Source, Primordial Drakon, Kuraz Hikari, Caius Zuul, the Young Guns and other characters in this fic.

This is esstentially how I veiw the fictional universe, I know other people have takes on them, but this is reflected in both my stories as well as my friends Kanius, and Ford's stories as well. Should also be worth mentioning that this is more of a side project than a main story, some chapters will be short, others will be long.

definitely been a while since i've updated this or any of my works, i'll admit as i get older it gets harder to keep writing (gaming has become alot more prevelent too, started with Fire Emblem Three Houses and i couldn't look back, heck there are many games people will be playing this year too coming soon), but i'm going to go as far as I can.

 **The Young Guns Guide to the Galaxy**

 **Chapter 5: The List of The Untouchable's (also known as the List of People to not Fuck with!) Part 1.**

 _ **Library/?**_

"So it's just us this time?" Darkstar said as Slade looked over an image of Ken sleeping in his tube.

"Yeah, he deserves a break this time, that Zeed X joker was a threat, but in the end even he fell because he was an idiot that messed with forces beyond his comprehension." Darkstar nodded.

"True, there are worse people out there to not fuck around with." Slade smirked.

"Indeed, Alucard from the Hellsing Universe is at the top of the list, simply due to being immortal, and in his case it actually sticking."

"Didn't Anderson almost kill him though?"

"Came close, but the saying goes, close only counts in horseshoes or something like that, and Alucard would've been willing to die had Anderson not thrown away his humanity by using one of the nails that peirced christ's body on himself, by donig that he forfeited his right to kill Alcuard as Alucard wanted a human to do it, still doesn't change the fact he's not someone to be fucked with, I mean the guy could rip people's bodies aparts and destroy swat teams without breaking a sweat, all the while enjoying his mass murders."

"True, so who would be next?" Slade shrugged.

"I'd probably go with Trevor Phillip's from the Grand Theft Auto universe, he may not have dragon ball style power, but his destructive tendancies are enough to make up the difference." Darkstar sweatdropped.

"Yeah he's one of those guys that, if you got into a fight, sure we could beat him, but the casualties around us wouldn't be worth the price tag, cause he does not care about killing anyone." Slade nodded.

"I mean heck the guy is one man army in his own right, next up would probably be Iris Heart..." Darkstar's sweatdrop got bigger.

"You mean the girl from the universe where girls are gaming goddesses? Aren't you only saying that because you couldn't beat her in a fight?" Slade sighed.

"She is without a doubt one of the most sadicious women i've ever come across, and yes I had to restrain myself, but dang her whips with that chain sword of hers still sting, but I couldn't kill her out of necessity for her live, pretty much in the same vein you can't kill the Sailor Moon universe, and Blazer never killed wolf boy off." Darkstar growled.

"Don't remind me of that."

"We were lucky we got her out of that universe a while back during the conflict with digital galvatron, because man oh man I think she stripped that Hiei of his manhood, and demonhood."

"Anyone else we're forgetting?"

"What about John Wick?" Darkstar went pale hearing the name. "Oh yeah didn't you take out a pet cricket of his that he had for some reason by accident?" a sigh was the response.

"Yes, and remember how we barely got away from him?" Slade nodded.

"I swear that guy was skilled, so skilled it's insane." Darkstar gripped his head, remembering the fact that they had to run from him, and it wasn't easy.

"Yeah and he nearly poked out my eye with a damn pencil."

"I don't think even someone like Zeed X could beat John Wick if he pissed him off, but let's see...the only other person I can think of...is Rick Sanchez..." as soon as Slade said this, Sarge ported into the room, several guns and cannons around his body's power armor.

"OK WHO FUCKING SAID IT!" he yelled out, the two sweatdropped.

"We were just talking about the guy, drop the guns man, we know the score that we can't go back there, you modded our portal guns so that we can't."

"Damn fucking straight, that guy is one of the craziest bastards to exist, a scientist but look at what he does with his talents."

"I know, goes to various worlds dragging around his grandson, usually causing destruction in his wake."

"It's not just him, that entire universe is balls to the walls crazy, i'm glad we never scratched the surface of that dimension."

"No one ever should, a guy who can turn himself into a pickle to escape therapy, then use rat body parts to make a makeshift body, and take down an embassy of fully trained soliders with a battery powered ray gun is not someone to fuck with." Sarge stopped for a moment.

"Your talking about people to not fuck with?" Slade nodded. "There's alot of people out there who fit that credential, are you sure you want to list them all?" Slade shrugged.

"We're only covering a handful for now, besides who's to say more won't appear, the universes expand with new ones as time pass, and there's always someone new who could be added later.

"Still, stop talking about fucking Rick Sanchez, that guy is nerve wracking, him and his damn chicken dipping sauce he wants..."

"We're not going back to his dimension Sarge, was never planning too, I mean who wants to mess around with crystals that show you how your going to die, piss off legions of squirrels that for some reason want to take over the world, or end up in a dimension that deals with masterbating dragons?"

"Or get turned into a pickle." Sarge had his guns pointed in thier faces.

"Enough!"

"Ok Sarge geez." Slade and Darkstar pushed the cannon's away.

"SO for the time being is there anyone else?" Sarage asked.

"I would add the Ghostbusters, but that's only cause they managed to kill me once, cross the streams and it's game over for gods." Darkstar chuckled.

"Well as Egon once said, they eat gods for breakfest."

"Only proves that gods or god like beings can be taken down if you actually fucking try." Slade said standing up. "I think that covers this talk though, i'm sure we'll be revisiting this one later.

"Agreed, but perhaps next time we should get Ken or someone else back in here." Slade sighed.

"I feel like he earned a breather this time, but yeah next time we'll drag him in for sure." with that the three left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

this chapter is short, but i can't really help it, besides Ken did deserve a breather after the Zeed X ordeals.

This topic will likely be revisited in the future with more upcoming threatening people, but for now this is a general idea of individual's that even the Young Guns choose not to fuck with, even if thier stronger you'd be surprised how crazy some of these choices can truly be, especially Trevor or John when they are prevoked.

Like i've said in the beginning though, I have had a harder time writing than usual over the past couple of years, heck my last update was last freaking summer for crying out loud, though i attribute this to fire emblem three houses, but there's more.

I've also needed time to reflect on if I truly want to continue doing this, because the thing is, ten years ago when I wrote more often it was due to a sense of urgency, but also because at the time I could balance writing and playing video games, but as years went by and more things happened (Moving to Pennsylvania for 3 years, then moving back was an ordeal in of itself) with more high profile games having coming out and more powerful systems on the rise, it makes me wonder if I can truly get all my fanfic related plans done.

Does not help that since November a certain health issue has come into play and it's been driving me crazy because of it.

While I know that Kanius and Ford have no plans to Co-write any more stories together, I do want to at least try and help them out with things, because my creative juices are still flowing, it's just a matter of me having the focus to do it, which i'll admit when i'm writing for myself, I don't get that feel as much these days, but when i write something for them, I can get it done because maybe it's in my nature to help others before myself.

I want to continue writing for as long as I can, but i will say this, I do not expect to be able to write everything i've thought about but I will try to get as much as I can.

I don't know when my next update is going to be either, all I can say for now is peace out to all those who read this.


End file.
